kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Divish of Talmberg
Sir Divish of Talmberg was the Lord of Talmberg from 1390 to 1415. Biography During Divish’s reign, in 1391, his neighbour Havel Medek of Valdek conquested the castle of Talmberg, burned to the ground the village of Pribyslavitz and captured Divish, imprisoning him for seven years. Finally, his wife Stephanie and his friend Radzig Kobyla managed to raise a ransom and freed him, while Havel Medek was condemned for his actions as a rebel, though he was left unpunished. Later, in 1403, he was living peacefully in the Talmberg with his loving but much-younger wife Stephanie and his loyal captain of the guard, Sir Robard, when a horse-rider named Henry galloped through the gates, with several Cumans in pursuit. An injured and exhausted Henry reported dire news - King Sigismund, Markvart von Auliz, without warning, had brought an army down upon the peaceful mining town of Skalitz, and killed everyone who was not able to escape. Many of the citizens, including the Lord of Skalitz, Sir Radzig Kobyla, were holed up in the castle. Divish ordered Sir Robard to prepare the town for war, concerned that Sigismund would turn his attention to Talmberg once he had dealt with Skalitz. Unfortunately, he could not risk his small garrison to intervene, admitting that they would be nearly useless against the Cuman army. That evening, amidst a heavy storm, the guards on the battlement reported people approaching, and prepared themselves for an attack. Luckily, it was Sir Radzig, leading the survivors of Skalitz, who had managed to slip out of the castle without notice. With Talmberg Castle ill-suited for a siege, and hoping that Sigismund had no quarrel with Divish, they decided to keep heading South to Rattay. Divish wished his old friend luck, and promised to keep a still-recovering Henry from leaving town - leading Henry to embark on the quest ''Homecoming''. Codex entry Diviš z Talmberku (Sir Divish of Talmberg) owned Talmberg Castle in the years 1390–1415. In 1391 the castle was conquered and Diviš was taken captive and by his neighbour Havel Medek of Valdek, though we no longer know how the dispute arose between them. Due to the king's inability to settle the matter, Diviš was imprisoned in his own castle for seven long years while his young wife, Stephanie, attempted to raise the ransom to free him. Thanks to the help of friends - including Racek (Radzig) Kobyla - he was finally liberated and Medek was condemned for his actions as a rebel. From 1400 onwards, Diviš held the office of Prague Burgrave and in 1401 moved his seat to Prague. Meanwhile, Talmberg Castle was repaired and he gave it to his wife. Diviš returned there in 1414, and in 1418 his son Oldřich governed the estate. According to some sources, Diviš died in 1415, while others attest that in 1418 Jan Jankovský sold him Jankov Castle, where the Talmberg family lived until 1702. Diviš had three sons – Oldřich, Vilém and Mikuláš, who governed Jankov from 1433 onwards. Gallery Divish_of_Talmberg_1.jpeg Divish_praying.jpeg Divish portrait.png pl:Divish z Talmberg Category:Bohemians Category:Sirs Category:Lords Category:Historical characters Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Stubs